


Деловое предложение

by ilera



Category: Actor RPF, Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Behind the Scenes, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Gen, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: После тринадцати отснятых серий исполнителя роли Монастарио, Бритта Ломонда, уволили - на его имя стало приходить уж слишком много писем от поклонников. По убеждению Диснея, в сериале может быть только одна звезда - Гай Уильямс, Зорро. Этот фик - альтернативная версия реальных событий.
Relationships: Guy Williams & Britt Lomond
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	Деловое предложение

— Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет, — сказал Уолт Дисней своим домочадцам как-то утром. — Откуда у него столько поклонников?  
Шэрон вздохнула. Кажется, спокойно позавтракать вновь не удастся.  
— О чем ты говоришь, папа? Снова об этом сериале про... как же его?.. Зорро?  
— Он всего лишь мастер фехтования, а ему пишут столько писем, будто он звезда сериала, — продолжал возмущаться Дисней.  
— Дорогой, — Лиллиан на правах супруги попыталась успокоить мужа, — разве твоя звезда не рекламировала раньше мужскую одежду?  
— Это совсем другое! Он играет главную роль, именно к нему приковано внимание всех зрителей.  
— Как видно, не всех, — вновь вставила Шэрон, не разделявшая мнения отца. — Чем тебя так раздражает этот мастер фехтования?  
— Он вовсе меня не раздражает. Но он отрицательный персонаж и должен вызывать соответствующие эмоции. Теперь я вижу, что дал ему слишком большую свободу, когда разрешил играть так, как он хочет.  
— А по-моему, получился интересный персонаж, — пожала плечами Шэрон.  
— Разве ты смотришь сериал? — удивленно посмотрел на нее отец.  
— Не то чтобы смотрю, — смешалась та, — но приготовления к свадьбе так утомляют...  
— Кстати, как там Роберт? — обрадовалась смене темы Лиллиан. — Вы уже решили, где будете венчаться?  
— Разумеется, в церкви Св. Иосифа, — заявил Дисней.  
— Папа, я же тебе говорила, что Роберт хочет...  
— Вот что, Шэрон, твой жених слишком многое себе позволяет. Он должен понимать, что входит в семью Диснея, известную всему миру, и считаться с нашим положением в обществе. Церковь Св. Иосифа отлично подходит для такой важной церемонии, я уже договорился со священником.  
Лиллиан пожалела, что заговорила о свадьбе Шэрон с Робертом Брауном, но в таком настроении Уолтера было не остановить. Как бы вернуть разговор на более безопасную тему Зорро?

***

— Бритт, мне сказали, тебе снова пришли письма от поклонниц. Есть там предложения руки и сердца?  
Бритт Ломонд продолжал наносить тени на веки, сосредоточенно глядя в зеркало. Гай не первый раз его подкалывал на тему воздыхательниц прекрасного пола, и он давно перестал придавать этому значение.  
— Все письма приходят на адрес студии, я понятия не имею, что в них, — привычно ответил он.  
— Похоже, я больше тебя знаю, — обрадовался Гай Уильямс, вертясь вокруг, словно уж на сковородке. — Девушки без ума от твоих голубых глаз и длинных ног. Я даже немного ревную, — добавил он, разглядывая себя в зеркале.  
— Откуда им знать, какого цвета у меня глаза?  
— Не будь таким наивным, Бритт. Во-первых, они могли видеть тебя на съемочной площадке, во-вторых — прочесть описание внешности в картотеке, в-третьих, на пленке видно, что они у тебя светлые.  
— Может, они серые или зеленые.  
— Ах, капитан Монастарио, — голос Гая возвысился до фальцета, и он приложил руку ко лбу, будто собираясь упасть в обморок, — ваши глаза цвета неба свели всех девушек с ума. О, подарите же мне, вашей самой преданной поклоннице, которая ценит вас за актерский талант, а не за внешность, сладкий поцелуй любви.  
— Переигрываешь, — улыбнулся Бритт.  
— Как вы можете так говорить, сеньор? — закатил глаза Гай. — Я открываю вам душу, а вы плюете в нее, словно... словно...  
— Если не поторопишься, опоздаешь к началу съемок, — уже с трудом сдерживая смех, прервал его Бритт. — Вряд ли оператор оценит твой костюм двадцатого века.  
— Двадцатый век Фокс представляет! — с пафосом выкрикнул Гай и выскочил из трейлера Ломонда, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Тот от неожиданности ткнул кисточкой в щеку и, чертыхаясь, стал вытирать лишнюю краску.  
— Эту бы энергию, да в нужное русло, — пробормотал он, возвращаясь к левому веку.

Сегодня доснимали восьмую серию, в которой капитан Монастарио подверг дона Диего домашнему аресту — шуточкам на съемочной площадке не было конца. Вел, как обычно, Гай, душа компании, Бритт ему охотно подыгрывал, а остальные поддерживали громким хохотом. Генри Калвин в любую свободную минуту начинал петь "Песенку о команданте": необходимости в репетициях не было, она ему просто нравилась.  
— Мы, как средневековые рыцари, — говорил Гай с огнем в глазах, — будем скакать с копьями наперевес и тыкать друг друга в воображаемые щиты. В самый ответственный момент у тебя слетит шлем и ты рухнешь на землю. Я метну копье и пригвозжу тебя к месту за плащ — и Зорро помчится выручать своего отца.  
Джордж Льюис прекратил смеяться и с самым серьезным лицом посоветовал Бритту держаться от Гая подальше.  
— С него станет нацепить на тебя шлем, — объяснил он.  
— Молчи, отец! — Гай был в ударе и продолжал отыгрывать взятую на себя роль. — И где же твоя кровь, которую я видел в прошлой сцене? Смеешься? Нет-нет, не подходи ко мне! Куда ты дел отца, проклятое создание? О, где ты, мой отец? Вернись, и кровь разлить на грудь ты не забудь!  
— Повеяло Шекспиром, — прокомментировал Джордж, разглядывая свой костюм. — Но крови и правда нет. Где моя кровь?  
— Где окровавленная рубашка? — вторил ему режиссер Льюис Фостер. — Где костюмер? Пора уже начинать снимать. Эй, Сэм, что с рубашкой Джорджа?.. Что значит "постирали"? Я же говорил, мы не закончили снимать раненого дона Алехандро... Так придумай что-нибудь!  
— Чудесное исцеление, — предложил Гай сквозь смех.  
— Неизвестные таланты Зорро, — кивнул Бритт.  
— Мне больше нравится версия с захватом тела инопланетянином.  
— А вот еще одна: дон Алехандро все подстроил и притворился раненым, чтобы выяснить, где скрывается Зорро.  
— Представляешь его удивление, когда он оказался в пещере на собственной земле? — вновь воодушевился Гай.  
— Его это так поразило, что он забыл снять с незнакомца маску.  
— И упустил прекрасный шанс узнать правду...  
— ... Что Зорро его сын.  
— Сердце бы не выдержало такого открытия...  
— ... А он старый человек и мог бы...  
— Эй, — прервал их Джордж, — я все слышу.  
— Мужчина среднего возраста? — вопросительно взглянул на него Бритт.  
— Это вы мужчины среднего возраста, играющие молодняк, — усмехнулся Джордж, — а я правильного возраста.  
— Бедняга, — задумчиво проговорил Гай. — Совсем запутался в цифрах.  
Рядом возник режиссер с рубашкой, по которой растекалась неподсохшая красная краска, и отдал ее Джорджу:  
— Мужчины среднего и не очень возраста, соберитесь, мы снимаем сцену драки на лошадях.  
— С копьями, — радостно воскликнул Гай.  
— Все вопросы к сценаристу, — отрезал Льюис. — Я ему говорил, что это выглядит немного странно.  
— Немного? — приподнял бровь Джордж. — Откуда у солдат вообще взялись копья?  
— Мало ли откуда, — отмахнулся режиссер. — Этот сценарий был одобрен руководством, так что...  
— ... Все вопросы к ним, да? — невинно улыбнулся Гай.  
Льюис раздраженно повел плечами и отошел, надеясь, что желание огреть шутника чем-нибудь по голове пройдет.

Шутки шутками, но съемки начались вовремя и обошлось без лишних дублей.  
— Молодцы, ребята, — похвалил их Льюис, — продолжайте в том же духе. Следующая сцена — возвращение Монастарио на асьенду де ла Веги и выскакивание из-за дивана дона Диего. Я хотел сказать, следующие две сцены. Гай, ты пока свободен, снимаем Бритта, Генри, Джина. Так, где массовка?  
Однако Гай остался. По его ухмылке Бритт заподозрил, что тот что-то замышляет. Впрочем, как обычно. И правда, как только Бритт вошел в спальню де ла Веги, где сержант Гарсия распевал о нем насмешливую песню, Гай, стоя за камерой, принялся передразнивать Генри Калвина.  
— Стоп! — закричал Льюис, вбегая в "комнату". — Ты не должен смеяться.  
— Песня забавная, — оправдался Бритт. — И Генри так смешно ее поет...  
— Неужели? — не поверил режиссер и повернулся к камере. — Гай, ты что там стоишь? Я думал, ты в трейлере.  
— Дышу свежим воздухом, — откликнулся тот. — У меня вентилятор сломался.  
— Ты сказал об этом ребятам? Ладно, сам скажу... Том, — крикнул он оператору, — начинай снимать, как будешь готов. Бритт, нам надо закончить две эти сцены до вечера, прошу, постарайся выглядеть серьезным и злым.  
— Серьезным и злым! — громко повторил за ним Гай. — Злым, слышишь, Бритт?  
— Я злой-злой, — вздохнул тот.  
— Гай, вентилятор, — напомнил ему режиссер. — Покажи мне, что не так.  
— Льюис, с каких пор ты занимаешься всякой ерундой? Такими темпами скоро будешь кофе разносить.  
— Ничего, я переживу, а вот дюжину дублей — нет. Пошли посмотрим на твой вентилятор.  
Последними словами, которые донеслись до Бритта, были:  
— Льюис, извини, но свой вентилятор я показываю только девушкам.  
— Мотор! — крикнул оператор, и Бритт натянул на лицо нужное выражение, хотя полностью скрыть улыбку не удалось.

— Где же Гай? Когда он нужен, его нет. Кто-нибудь видел Гая? — Льюис вопросительно смотрел на Бритта, будто тот всегда знал, где находится его партнер по съемкам.  
Бритт пожал плечами:  
— В трейлере искал?  
— Я только что оттуда, мы ушли вместе, но потом разминулись. Где же он? Диего должен появиться из-за дивана с... Кстати, где бутылка? Эй, Сэм, где бутылка дона Диего?  
Льюис снова умчался. Бритт решил немного отдохнуть, раз уж Гая пока нет. На пути к себе он решил завернуть в соседний трейлер и предупредить друга, что его ждут. Постучав, он не получил ответа и собирался уже уходить, как дверь распахнулась.  
— Я увидел, что это ты, — мрачно сказал Гай.  
— С каких пор ты следишь, кто к тебе приходит? — резкая перемена в настроении Гая его удивила и насторожила. — Что-то случилось?  
— Заходи, — коротко ответил тот и отступил в сторону.  
— Льюис тебя искал, нам пора снимать дубль с доном Диего.  
— К черту дубль, — ответил Гай, закрывая за ним дверь. — Сядь и читай.  
Бритт сел на стул и в замешательстве посмотрел на протянутый конверт. Адресован он был Гаю Уильямсу и послан студией Диснея. Вынув письмо, он принялся читать.  
— Вот так вот, — произнес Гай, когда он дочитал до конца. — Они хотят от тебя избавиться.  
Бритт не смог подобрать слов для ответа и перечитал письмо, надеясь, что неправильно его понял.  
— Из-за писем фанатов! — возмущенно продолжал Гай. — Я бы еще понял, если бы их не устраивала твоя актерская игра или что-то, связанное со съемками, но это!.. Такого я не ожидал. Что ты молчишь? Разве тебя устраивает такая несправедливость?  
— Решение уже принято, — ответил Бритт спокойным тоном, хотя дался он ему с трудом. — Ни ты, ни я не можем ничего изменить.  
— Черта с два не можем!  
— Гай, послушай, мне повезло, что я вообще заполучил эту роль. Тут все верно написано, ты звезда, а я по какой-то неведомой мне причине перетягиваю одеяло на себя. Извини, что так получилось, я этого не планировал.  
— "Извини"? — воскликнул Гай, вскакивая. — Это они должны просить прощения, увольняя тебя из-за такой ерунды! Да они должны быть счастливы, что ты так понравился зрителям! Нужно поговорить с Уолтом Диснеем, он вправит своим подчиненным мозги.  
— Я бы не стал...  
— Вот именно поэтому говорить с ним буду я.  
— Бесполезно. Они подписали кучу бумаг и даже подготовили сценарий. Мне осталось играть пять серий, не так уж и плохо.  
— Неужели твой контракт не предусматривает подобные ситуации?  
— Мой контракт привязывает меня к студии Диснея, а не к сериалу "Зорро", как и твой, — покачал головой Бритт. — Не вмешивайся в это, только себе навредишь.  
— Меня они не уволят, — уверенно ответил Гай. — И потом, сам посуди, выглядит это слишком бредово, чтобы быть правдой. Я поговорю с Уолтом, и все разрешится.  
— Спасибо, — признательно улыбнулся Бритт. — Даже если ничего не выйдет, я не забуду, что ты пытался мне помочь. Поедешь в город?  
— Как только закончатся съемки, — кивнул Гай. — На автозаправке есть телефон.  
— Я с тобой, — не давая Гаю возможности возразить, он тут же добавил: — Давай вернемся на площадку, пока сюда не пришел Льюис.

— Сержант, я вас предупреждал, если вы упустите де ла Вегу, я разрублю вас на кусочки! — Бритт приставил шпагу к горлу Генри. В этот момент, он знал, в окно залез Гай.  
— О, нет, капитан, вы обещали меня повесить или растрелять, я точно не помню, что именно, — с потешным ужасом воскликнул Генри Калвин.  
Дошло до реплики Гая "Э-э-э, вы меня ищете, команданте?", и тут все пошло наперекосяк.  
— Стоп! — крикнул Льюис. — Гай, ты должен сказать это с насмешкой и чувством удовлетворения. Диего же только что спас отца и смог вернуться в дом незамеченным, вновь обведя Монастарио вокруг пальца. Бритт, отлично сыграно, именно такой злости я от тебя и хотел. Генри, ты, как всегда, бесподобен. Еще раз. Все готовы?.. Том, запускай.  
— Мотор! — крикнул Том, и Бритт начал: "Сержант, я вас предупреждал..."  
И снова Льюис остановил съемку на фразе Гая.  
— Как насчет небольшого перерыва? — предложил Бритт, подхватывая Гая под руку и ведя его к столику с водой.  
— Дождался бы сначала моего согласия! — крикнул Льюис ему вслед. — Джентльмены, пятиминутный перерыв.  
— Не позволяй этому письму отвлекать тебя от работы, — посоветовал Бритт, наливая в пластиковый стакан воды и протягивая его Гаю. — Ты ведешь себя...  
— Неадекватно?  
— Я этого не говорил.  
— А разве звездам популярного сериала не положено устраивать истерики?  
— Гай...  
— Ты прав, это все от усталости, — вздохнул тот. — Плохо спал ночью.  
— Может, попросить Льюиса перенести сцену на завтра?  
— Нет, я все сделаю, — и Гай одним глотком опустошил стакан.  
Через полчаса Льюис остался доволен отснятым материалом, и все разошлись по трейлерам переодеваться.

В машине Бритт вновь попытался отговорить Гая от необдуманного поступка. Он уже пришел в себя, а вот Гай был все еще на взводе.  
— Почему тебя это так беспокоит? — поинтересовался он.  
— Ты пытаешься меня разозлить? — бросил на него взгляд Гай.  
— Еще немного — и вспыхнет обивка сиденья, — усмехнулся Бритт. — Нет, я понимаю, что мы хорошо сработались и тебя пугает неизвестность...  
— Вот только не разговаривай со мной, словно психоаналитик, Бритт. И вообще давай помолчим, не хочу отвлекаться от дороги.  
Несмотря на дальнейшую тишину, Гай продолжал сжимать руль до белых костяшек.  
Доехав до автозаправки, они оккупировали телефон. Гай вызвал оператора и попросил связать его со студией Диснея, а Бритт встал рядом, пытаясь услышать, что говорят на другом конце провода.  
— Я понимаю, что уже поздно и мистер Дисней занятой человек, но это важно... Да, передайте ему, что звонит Гай Уильямс... Нет, я не хочу взять у него интервью, я актер... Нет, работу я уже нашел, как раз у мистера Диснея... Послушайте, вы всех так допрашиваете? Просто переключите на его кабинет... А когда он появится?.. Да, подожду у телефона... — и Гай продиктовал номер, записанный на стене.  
— Думаю, нам не помешает чашечка кофе, — резюмировал Бритт, разглядывая покрасневшее лицо друга.  
— Она решила, что я ищу у Диснея работу, представляешь? — взмахнул тот рукой. — Говорит, у них сотни подобных звонков за день и все требуют лично главу студии якобы по старой дружбе. Кажется, она все же проверила по бумагам, кто я такой.  
— Кофе? — напомнил Бритт.  
— Принеси мне стаканчик, — согласился Гай, — а я подожду у телефона.  
Звонок раздался через двадцать минут, когда они выпили по две порции кофе. Гай выглядел лучше и заговорил в трубку своим обычным жизнерадостным голосом:  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Дисней, это Гай Уильямс, совершенно верно. Простите, если отвлекаю от дел, но я хотел бы кое-что уточнить... Да, это касается "Зорро". Видите ли, я получил сегодня письмо, в котором написано, что вы избавляетесь от Бритта Ломонда... Возможно, слово не вполне точно характеризует ситуацию, поэтому я надеялся, что вы сможете пролить свет на это недоразумение... Нет, я не читал письма поклонников, они же приходят в студию... Не называйте меня звездой, прошу вас, мы снимаем не "Касабланку"... Ничего против сериала я не имею, но хотелось бы разобраться, почему увольняют Бритта. Возможно, вы не знаете, но дело в этих самых письмах... Ах, так вы в курсе?.. Вы сами распорядились?.. Мистер Дисней, я не понимаю, вы хотите сказать, что лично распорядились уволить Бритта? Но почему?.. Вы городите ерунду!.. — Бритт дернул Гая за рукав и покачал головой, но тот только нахмурился и продолжил говорить на повышенных тонах.  
Видя, что его старания ни к чему не приводят, Бритт отошел на достаточное расстояние, чтобы не слышать отдельных слов. Вот закончит тот разговор, успокоится и поймет, что наговорил лишнего — и вся вина ляжет на него, Бритта. Потому что не смог удержать от звонка, от которого с самого начала ничего хорошего не ждал. Через несколько минут Гай повесил трубку и направился к нему.  
— Ну что? — нетерпеливо спросил Бритт.  
— Хочу еще кофе, — мрачно ответил Гай.  
— Нет, сначала ответь, — преградил тот путь к кассе.  
— Ничего он не сказал.  
— Он пять минут ничего не говорил?  
— Сказал, что подумает.  
— Над чем? Тебя-то хоть оставят?  
— А вот это интересный вопрос, — улыбнулся Гай.  
— Мне уже пить успокоительное?  
— Рано пока.  
— Сам расскажешь, или мне тебя придушить?  
— Сначала кофе, — твердо ответил Гай. — Мне еще везти нас обратно. Остальное по дороге.  
— Лучше за руль сяду я, — возразил Бритт. — Хватит с тебя кофе, потом не заснешь.  
— Да, мамочка, — усмехнулся Гай, становясь похожим на себя. — Как скажете, капитан.  
— Не могу поверить, что мы ровесники, — покачал головой Бритт, сдерживая улыбку.  
— Я на год старше вообще-то.  
— А так и не скажешь... На пассажирское место, — напомнил он, когда Гай попытался усесться за руль. — Я слушаю.  
Гай начал только тогда, когда они тронулись с места:  
— Он пытался аппелировать к контракту, по которому я не смогу уйти из "Зорро".  
— Ты пригрозил, что уйдешь из сериала? — с ужасом возрился на него Бритт.  
— Не совсем. Я все же немного разбираюсь в юридических вопросах. Дисней не позволил бы своей звезде, — тут он мрачно улыбнулся, — уйти раньше, чем он посчитает нужным.  
— Хочешь сказать, что если бы контракт позволил, ты бы ушел?  
— Из-за тебя? — Гай помолчал. — Нет. Из-за диктаторских замашек Диснея — мог бы. Не забывай следить за дорогой.  
— Ты ненормальный, — сообщил Бритт, — хотя я рад, что капля здравого смысла у тебя осталась. Значит, все в порядке? Ты его не разозлил?  
— Думаю, уровень адреналина в крови у него все же повысился. Видишь ли, у него есть планы насчет будущего "Зорро". Он хочет установить какие-то площадки, связанные с сериалом и его героями, в своем парке развлечений.  
— И хочет, чтобы ты в этом участвовал?  
— Да.  
— И в твоем контракте нет пунктов, обязывающих?..  
— Именно, и в этом вся прелесть сложившегося положения. Он не предвидел, что сериал станет таким популярным, и не планировал использовать актеров вне съемок таким образом. Я поставил его в известность, что не горю желанием развлекать детей в этих его парках.  
— Но ты же обожаешь детей.  
— Диснею это знать не обязательно.  
— А он что?  
— Сказал перезвонить ему завтра утром.  
— Не хотел бы я быть твоим врагом, — задумчиво проговорил Бритт. — Если твой шантаж удастся, я окажусь у тебя в неоплатном долгу.  
— "Шантаж"? Фу, какое грубое слово. Я просто сделал Диснею деловое предложение.  
— Называй, как хочешь, моя благодарность уже у тебя в кармане.  
Доставив сонного друга к его трейлеру, Бритт тоже лег спать. На душе было легко и спокойно. Сегодня он убедился, что готов довериться Гаю во всем.

***

Лиллиан тщетно уговаривала мужа спуститься позавтракать: тот был так взволнован, что расхаживал по спальне, не находя себе места. На ее вопросы он ответил, что исполнитель главной роли в том самом сериале, который доставляет ему столько проблем, против увольнения другого актера из того же сериала.  
— Еще раз и помедленнее, — взмолилась Лиллиан. — Кто когда уволился и причем тут ты?  
Дисней пересказал вчерашний телефонный разговор и пожаловался, что его заботу никто не ценит:  
— Я делаю этого никому не известного парня звездой, а он...  
— Того самого, который рекламировал нижнее белье? А он красивый?  
— Понятия не имею, что он там рекламировал!.. Лиллиан, этот галстук не подходит к пиджаку, мне нужен полосатый.  
— У тебя много полосатых галстуков, дорогой, какой именно ты имеешь в виду?  
— Подбери сама, женщина!.. Так вот, я оберегаю его положение в сериале, чтобы он получал все внимание зрителей, а он недоволен... Нет, этот тоже не подходит. Попробуй красный.  
— По-моему, смотрится отлично. Так что там с увольнением? Твоя звезда хочет уйти?  
— Нет, но он не хочет, чтобы уходил другой.  
— Какой другой?  
— Кто-то вроде Брюса Ларкина, но с более сложным именем.  
— Брюс кто?.. Не знаю такого.  
— Да не Брюс, но это неважно — никто его не знает.  
— Ты совсем меня запутал, Уолтер. Не увольняй его, если не хочешь.  
— Это необходимо для блага сериала, Лиллиан, как ты не понимаешь? У этого Брюса слишком высокий рейтинг, он перебивает ведущего актера. Это недопустимо.  
— Прости, дорогой, я совершенно не разбираюсь в кинобизнесе, но разве высокий рейтинг не то, за чем вы все гоняетесь?  
— Ты путаешь рейтинг сериала и рейтинг персонажа. Его должны ненавидеть, у него такая роль.  
— Но разве высокий рейтинг персонажа не повышает рейтинг сериала?  
— Женщины! — раздраженно воскликнул Дисней и вышел из комнаты. В словах жены была здравая мысль, но он всегда следовал принципу: в сериале должна быть только одна звезда. Нет, он не подастся на провокацию Уильямся! Когда тот позвонит ему на работу, он скажет свое твердое "нет".

***

На следующее утро Бритт с трудом продрал глаза и посмотрел на стрелки часов. Будильник не прозвенел, или он его не услышал — в любом случае, Бритт не успел съездить с Гаем на заправку. Поспешно умывшись, он надел форму Монастарио и сел перед зеркалом, чтобы причесаться и накрасить глаза. До начала съемок оставалось пятнадцать минут, когда дверца его трейлера без предупреждения открылась и по ступенькам поднялся сияющий от радости Гай.  
— Дисней согласился! — воскликнул он. — Слышишь? Он согласился!  
— Слышу-слышу, — Бритт рассмеялся, глядя, как Гай чуть не пустился в пляс. — Не урони набор с моим гримом, пожалуйста.  
— Честно говоря, до конца не верил, что получится, — продолжал Гай, смахнув со стола аллюминиевую кружку. — Конечно, он поставил кое-какие условия, например, отказался менять готовый сценарий следующих серий. "Сами придумывайте, как выпутаться", — попытался он меня напугать. Ха! Да с логикой их сюжетов мы в два счета придумаем, как снять с Монастарио все обвинения и вернуть ему должность команданте.  
— Постой, какие обвинения?  
— Ах да, Дисней рассказал, как заканчивается тринадцатая серия, и мы должны теперь придумать, как выпутать Монастарио из передряги. Он пришлет нам сценарий, не волнуйся.  
— Мы теперь что, переквалифицировались в сценаристов? — поднял брови Бритт, глядя на отражение Гая в зеркале.  
— Нет-нет, нам только нужно... в общем, я тебе уже объяснил. Извини, я еще не переоделся, так что увидимся на съемках. Вернулся старикан Норман, кстати. Он совершенно не ценит юмора, — Гай притворно вздохнул и вышел так же стремительно, как вошел.

— Прошу внимания, господа, — произнес Норман Фостер, режиссер почти всех серий, когда актеры собрались на площадке. — Снимаем девятую серию, и при виде ваших энергичных лиц я решил, что начать лучше с конца, чтобы задействовать всех актеров. Напоминаю, что по сюжету в Лос-Анжелес приезжает судья Васка, которого не смог задержать сержант Гарсия. Капитан Монастарио говорит, что судебное разбирательство уже закончилось и был получен вердикт "невиновен", потому что под его командованием, дескать, принимаются только справедливые решения. Все помнят свои реплики? Бритт, ты выглядишь чересчур счастливым, сделай лицо мрачнее. Гай, а вот твое радостное выражение лица полностью соответствует сценарию. В Генри я совершенно не сомневаюсь, он сыграет прекрасно… Эй, Том, настраивай свою камеру поскорее!  
— Он говорит совершенно как Льюис, — усмехнулся Гай. — Может, они братья-близнецы, которых разлучили в детстве?  
— Просто однофамильцы, — с серьезнейшим выражением лица ответил Бритт.  
— Либо Льюис его укусил и заразил этой болезнью.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что укусил Льюис? Может, это Норман носитель вируса.  
Друзья пикировались, пока к ним не подошел Джордж Льюис:  
— Гай, куда это ты ездил утром? И куда вы двое мотались вчера вечером? Развлекаетесь где-то без нас, разбойники?  
— Всего лишь ездили звонить, — сообщил Гай, улыбаясь в тридцать два зуба.  
— Так поздно? Так долго? Почему-то я вам не верю, парни. Генри, что, по-твоему, они скрывают?  
— Только посмотри в их радостные лица, Джордж, для Бритта это неестественно. Они точно где-то напивались.  
— А что мы делаем с теми, кто забывает своих друзей?  
— Не знаю. Что?  
— Мы их валим на землю, Генри.  
Не успел Бритт моргнуть и глазом, как Джордж профессионально подсек его ногой, — и вот он уже лежит в пыли, а рядом пытается подняться смеющийся Гай.  
— Вы что творите, злодеи?! — вскричал режиссер. — У нас начинается съемка, а ваши костюмы ни на что не годятся! Быстро переодеваться, и чтобы через минуту были тут, как свеженькие! Джордж, ты же взрослый человек, а ведешь себя, как они... Сэм, эй, Сэм, принеси кофе! Я слишком стар, чтобы нянчиться с этими бойскаутами. Совсем их Льюис распустил.

***

Через две недели пришел сценарий пяти последних серий с Монастарио. Гай высмеял отсутствие логики в поведении коменданта и особенно момент раскрытия личности Зорро.  
— Бедняга, придется тебе играть тугодума, который даже собранные доказательства показать не догадался.  
— Зато догадался, кто скрывается под маской, — замолвил словечко за своего персонажа Бритт.  
— Только потому, что нужно было убрать его из сериала, а так бы он еще долго ни о чем не знал.  
— И это настораживает: исчезновения Диего в моменты появления Зорро стали совсем подозрительными.  
— Если бы Монастарио показал дону Эстебану те бумаги, Диего, без сомнений, был бы изобличен, — кивнул Гай. — Теперь надо придумать, как выручить Монастарио. Интересно, если я напишу, что все это время он был двойным агентом и притворялся злодеем, чтобы раскрыть коррупцию власти в Монтеррее, студия купится?  
— Вряд ли, — приподнял брови Бритт. — А еще эта идея стара, как мир.  
— Зато реалистичнее того бреда, который тут понаписали. Тогда думай ты, а я пойду освежусь.  
— Хуже того случая, когда Монастарио искал Зорро, примеривая на всех плащ, шляпу и маску, которые подошли бы любому взрослому человеку, быть не может, — кинул Бритт вдогонку.  
Гай фыркнул, выражая свое согласие, и, просвистев начало гимна времен гражданской войны, захлопнул дверцу трейлера. Через минуту Бритт услышал вопль и приглушенные проклятья. Он улыбнулся: кажется, Гай обнаружил в ящике стола приготовленный им сюрприз.  
— Бри-и-итт! Ты что натворил? Я застрял, черт побери!  
— Дерни посильнее! — крикнул Бритт.  
— Да я себе руку оторву!  
— Сильнее! — В ответ проклятья. — Ладно, сейчас подойду.  
В трейлере Уильямса взгляду Бритта предстала душераздирающая картина: Гай извернулся зигзагом, готовый к прыжку назад, а его вытянутая рука была скрыта в ящике стола, приклеенная к стенке.  
— Если придется отпиливать кусок ящика, я тебя убью, — пообещал Гай, сверкнув на вошедшего глазами.  
— Ты меня разыгрываешь? — не поверил Бритт.  
— Я разыгрываю?! Не ожидал от тебя такой подставы, Бритт.  
— Я тоже не ожидал, когда на меня сверху опрокинулось ведро воды.  
— Придется пилить, — вздохнул Гай, разглядывая стол. — Потом возместишь расходы.  
— Ну, хватит притворяться, вытаскивай уже руку.  
— Как я ее вытащу, если она приклеена? — Гай смотрел на него, как на идиота.  
— Слушай, продавец меня уверил, что с этим не будет никаких проблем. Ты же не думаешь, что я мог с тобой так поступить?  
— Нет, не думаю, — согласился Гай. — Но если продавец тебя обманул, это твои проблемы. Достань мою руку из ящика стола, Бритт!  
— Не этим я планировал заниматься, когда поступал на курсы актерского мастерства, — пробормотал Бритт, подходя ближе. — Что, рука совсем не двигается?  
— Только не предлагай отдирать вместе с кожей, — с некоторым страхом произнес Гай. — Принеси лучше спирт.  
— Спирт не поможет.  
— Прекрасно, нечего сказать.  
— Выбирай, что тебе дороже, — не без юмора предложил Бритт, — немного кожи или ящик?  
— Бритт!  
— Хорошо-хорошо, схожу за спиртом.  
Выйдя из трейлера, он разразился сдерживаемым до того смехом.  
— Я все слышу! — крикнул Гай за дверью. — Тебе это так просто с рук не сойдет!  
— Извини!  
— Не стой там столбом и неси спирт!  
— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, мой господин!  
— Бритт!  
Посмеиваясь, Бритт направился на склад, где была и аптечка первой помощи. Взяв оттуда все нужное, он вернулся в трейлер Гая. К его удивлению, тот больше не находился около стола, а сидел на постели, баюкая поврежденную конечность. Бритт подскочил к нему и осмотрел ладонь: как он и думал, съежившаяся кожа со следами клея. Пальцы то и дело норовили склеиться друг с другом, если Гай не удерживал их растопыренными.  
— Меня не было всего несколько минут, — с упреком сказал Бритт, нанося на руку Гая мазь.  
— Я почувствовал, что пальцы стали отходить, и решил попробовать еще раз. Дернул посильнее, как ты и советовал, и... А это обязательно? — Гай наблюдал, как Бритт заматывает ему руку бинтом: сначала каждый палец по отдельности, затем все целиком.  
— Да.  
— Хорошо же будет выглядеть дон Диего с перевязанной рукой.  
— Съемки только завтра, надеюсь, за день все пройдет.  
— Как неудобно, — вздохнул Гай, взмахивая рукой.  
— Мне правда жаль, что так получилось.  
— Да ладно, бывает. Только не заходи больше в тот магазин.  
— Обязательно зайду, — зловеще улыбнулся Бритт. — Мне просто необходимо кое-что обсудить с продавцом.  
— Мне его заранее жаль, — искренне сказал Гай, не понаслышке знавший, каким опасным человеком становится Бритт, если задевают его друзей. — Как насчет выпить за удачу? Зря ты, что ли, за спиртом ходил? — и Гай разразился хохотом.  
— Ха-ха, — поддержал его Бритт слабой улыбкой. — Ты просто хочешь отравиться и сорвать съемки?  
— Вы, как всегда, проницательны, капитан Монастарио, — захлопал ресницами Гай, старательно изображая наивного дона Диего. — Видите меня насквозь.  
— Боже упаси! — в притворном ужасе воскликнул Бритт. — Тогда мне придется сдать вас властям, сеньор Зорро.  
— А вам бы этого не хотелось, капитан?  
— Меня же потом арестуют и снимут с должности, — усмехнулся Бритт. — Нет уж, лучше оставайтесь на свободе, сеньор.

— Опять они отыгрывают своих персонажей, — заметил Генри Калвин, проходя мимо трейлера Гая. — И не надоедает, после съемок-то?  
— Нравится им, — пожал плечами Джин Шелдон. — Ты тоже все время распеваешь "Песенку о команданте".  
— Хорошая песня же, почему бы не попеть?  
— Вот именно. Ты, можно сказать, вошел в роль Гарсии.  
— Кстати, не пора ли нам перекусить, о мой несчастный глухонемой друг?  
И, посмеиваясь, друзья отправились на поиски съестного.


End file.
